


Dislocated

by ElioAmari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Fall of Overwatch, These men are broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: There was a time when they smiled together, laughed together, worked together… Jack could remember those days so clearly, like a dream he never truly woke up from.As for Gabe, well… Gabe could only remember some things and even then, only sometimes.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 18





	Dislocated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first post in the Overwatch fandom. This concept has been living rent free in my brain for like 3 years so I had to put it somewhere.
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting during a depressive episode so I don't know if it's any good... Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! Sorry it's so sad.

It wasn’t always like this. There was a time when they smiled together, laughed together, worked together… Jack could remember those days so clearly, like a dream he never truly woke up from. He still lived out these memories sometimes, usually when he couldn’t sleep. He’d pretend to be wrapped in the arms of his lover, he’d even think for a moment that he could feel the warmth of his body against his back. A warmth he’d probably never feel again. 

As for Gabe, well… Gabe could only remember some things and even then, only sometimes. It was like a fog had invaded his mind, covering up all those delightful memories and leaving room for little else but his rage and fury. He used to be able to control that anger. He used to only unleash it on his worst enemies. Now, here in the slums of Dorado, he found himself releasing all his hate on Jack - unable to even recall who this man was and what he used to mean to him. The only thing he saw was a target. The only thing he heard was a voice telling him to kill.

Jack had been on the run for days. He was only afforded an hour or two of sleep, scattered out in a series of 5-10 minute power naps. The Soldier was out of food, low on water, and even lower on energy. Everything had started to become blurry, the days blended together, and his sanity was wanting. As soon as he felt as if he’d lost his ghastly tail, the Reaper would appear again. He could never shake him and sometimes he wondered if he even wanted to.

In a rare moment of respite over these past few hellish days, the Soldier finally found himself alone and decided to catch his breath. Jack dropped to his knees in an old, dilapidated building. His inhales were deep and his exhales shaky. When he closed his eyes all he could see was that stupid mask… A white skull devoid of feeling. He was so tired of running, tired of this game of cat and mouse he was forced to play. 

Jack shifted to his side and put all his weight on his shoulder against a wall. He knew he didn’t have long here, he never did. There was no way the Reaper would miss this place. A part of him hoped Gabe would just kill him already. Just end the running, the hiding, the exhaustion, the suffering. All of it. Over and done with. After all, if anyone was going to kill him he’d rather it be the man he loved. The man he _loves._

The Reaper was crouched atop a building across the way from where Jack had collapsed. He could see the Soldier clearly and if he had Widowmaker’s weapon of choice he could kill him here and now, but he didn’t. He preferred the way he did things. It's more personal. He enjoyed seeing the fear in his victim’s eyes before he pulled the trigger. However, right now, he knew he wasn’t enjoying this. The sight before him, as sad and pathetic as it was, hurt to see. Gabe didn’t know why, didn’t fully understand what it even was that he was feeling, but it was wrong somehow. 

But you know what they say, _there ain’t no rest for the wicked._

His body became shadow, a mist that seeped down over the ledge of the rooftop, onto the building next door, then onto the ground. Silent as a light breeze and deadlier than venom. He slowly approached the doorway, knowing - no, _feeling_ \- that the Soldier was still just beyond, leaning against the wall. The Reaper hesitated. There’s no fun in killing an enemy who won't fight back. No joy in slaughtering someone who welcomed it. He winced under the mask as the sharp, unexplained pain in his chest grew with every breath he took.

Finally his feet moved for him, his hands grabbing onto his the guns strapped to his thighs before his mind told them too. This song and dance was familiar to his body but something in his mind screamed at him to turn around and leave. _It was too late for that now._ When he rounded the corner, pressing into the open doorway, he was greeted with an empty room. The Reaper only heard the last footstep fall behind him and he turned just in time for the butt of Jack’s rifle to smash into his face.

The Reaper’s gun took aim and fired, but the Soldier was too quick. A slew of bullets hit the Reaper’s back, punching into his bulletproof vest with pinpricks of dull, blunt pain. He growled and turned to shoot, missing the Soldier yet again. When he looked to the man with the silver hair he paused, something forming in his memory. A vague sense of familiarity coming through the fog and into his mind's eye. _He used to be blonde, didn’t he?_ He reached a hand to his own face, the claws of his gauntlet tapping the mask there before he was tackled.

The Reaper hit the ground hard, the entirety of the Soldier's weight pushing him down onto his back. His arms were trapped, pinned against his side under the weight of the Soldier as he straddled him. The Soldier took aim, pointing his rifle directly at his foe's head only to see that the mask of the Reaper had fallen off. Red eyes stared up at him like a cornered animal, all fear and rage. It would be so easy, so _goddamn_ easy, to just pull the trigger and end this… whatever the hell this even was. But the Soldier couldn't deny his a heart of gold. Not only was the Reaper helpless, he was… well… _Gabe_. 

“Fuck!” The Soldier shouted, rolling off of the Reaper and throwing his gun to the side. He clammored to his feet and backed into the wall behind him. Those red eyes never left him and he swore he still saw them through the mist as the Reaper ghosted over to him, grasping his throat in a clawed gauntlet as he reappeared. The Reaper squeezed slowly, choking the life out of the Soldier before hearing his voice, soft and broken, “Do it then. End this.” 

This would mark the second time the Reaper faltered in the past 5 minutes. His grip loosened briefly but his hand didn’t leave the Soldier's throat as he pushed the man against the wall. His free hand reached up cautiously to gently grab onto the visor that adorned the Soldier's face, pulling it off with one delicate motion. He didn’t hear it hit the ground, the clatter of metal on stone silenced by the beating of his own heart in his ears. He… He knew this face. It was scarred, older, more tired, but familiar all the same. 

The Reaper cocked his head to the side curiously when he saw a tear streak along the other man's face, streaming down to eventually drip off the edge of his jaw. This small, seemingly pointless tear was enough to ignite a curiosity in the Reaper. The pain in his chest had only grown, becoming almost worrisome if he didn’t already know that whatever it was couldn’t kill him.

When their eyes met, a smile crossed the Reaper’s countenance. It was faint, like the foggy breath that escapes your mouth when it’s cold outside, just briefly visible before disappearing entirely. What was unique about it was that it wasn’t cruel in any sense of the word. No, this smile was Gabe’s smile - not the Reaper’s.

“Gabe?” Jack whispered, the hand that held onto Gabe’s wrist squeezed while the other hand gripped onto his long, black trench coat. 

A flicker of intimacy flashed in Gabe’s dark, red eyes before he finally spoke. His voice was gruff, ghastly, but he was subconsciously attempting to soften it, making it come out as a soft rasp. “J-Jack?”

Jack gasped, suddenly finding himself face to face with his husband, and just like that it was gone. Whatever awareness Gabe had gained vanished in the time it took the next tear to streak down Jack’s face. The Soldier groaned as the Reaper’s grip tightened, the fury in his eyes returning with the warm breeze that blew through the open room. The Soldier deftly slid his knees up between them, pushing the Reaper away enough so that the grasp he had on his neck was released. He ducked down, grabbed his gun, and darted out the doorway, using the Reaper’s surprise to his advantage. 

He ran and ran as fast as his legs would take him. Darting through alleyways, old buildings, a small stream, a garden, back through more buildings, on and on until he couldn’t go any further. The Soldier found himself in an old, abandoned motel on the outskirts of Dorado. His legs shook as they carried him up the stairs to find a somewhat less destroyed room to hold up in. 

It was dusty, dark, and full of debris - but it would do. He quietly secured the room, more out of habit than out of need or want, before collapsing in a heap next to the derelict bed. He lost the will to even bother stifling the sobs that escaped him, he no longer cared if someone heard him, no longer cared whether he lived or died here. None of it seemed to matter anymore. 

He'd been running like this for years, always one step ahead of the Reaper. He always hoped that they’d have the chance to look each other in the eye before killing one another. He held onto the foolish hope in his heart that maybe, just maybe, he could still reach Gabe somehow. That maybe he wasn’t lost, maybe there was some explanation for the events in Switzerland and everything that came after, maybe they could just laugh about all of this someday. 

_How delusional could one man possibly be?_

Jack pulled off the glove on his left hand, looking down at the wedding ring he still wore with a frown. He didn’t want to admit it was over, that Gabe was gone, because admitting it made it real. It was much easier to live in a fantasy where he could presumably save Gabe. Reality sunk in as he curled up in a ball on the dusty wooden floor of the hotel room, the weight of it immeasurable. 

At some point Jack managed to cry himself to sleep, yet the Reaper didn’t sleep. He kept searching, following tracks that Jack didn’t even attempt to cover up. Eventually this led him to the same rundown motel that Jack was held up in. Truthfully, the Reaper couldn’t tell if he was here out of habit or out of need. He’d been playing this game with the Soldier for a long time now and to cease entirely felt wrong. However, he couldn’t deny that despite the urge to hunt, he wanted to be here. He wanted to find the Soldier. For what, he didn’t know, but he needed it all the same. The Reaper crept silently through the building, up the stairs and to the only room on the second floor with the door closed. _Too easy_.

He looked down as his clawed gauntlets, focusing on his left hand. Something was missing, that he knew, and the only time he felt whole in the past few years was hours ago when he looked into those beautiful, blue eyes. Thoughts raced through his head, some his, some not his. All of them gave him mixed messages. Which ones should he hold onto and which ones should he ignore? He honestly wasn’t sure anymore. 

The Reaper’s hand gently gripped the doorknob before turning the handle and slowly pushing the door open. He expected a fight, a gun or a fist against his face, or maybe even a subtle game of wits as Jack hid. What he actually saw was something he didn’t expect. The Soldier was still laying on the floor, asleep and unaware of the Reaper’s presence. His visor was off, thrown halfway across the room. The rifle he carried was set upright against the wall across from him, well out of reach. His blue and white jacket was balled up under his head as a makeshift pillow.

The sight was… _disarming_. 

The Reaper crouched down and watched the Soldier. The way his chest moved up and down with each breath, the way he twitched every so often, the way his left hand was spread out on the floor… and then he saw it. The wedding ring. The Reaper gripped his head as a slew of memories flooding his mind in a sharp, painful cacophony of scenes from his life. He saw himself and Jack, saw their first kiss, saw when he proposed to Jack, saw their wedding, saw them yelling at each other, saw Jack crying, saw… no, it couldn’t be. How could he do such a thing to Jack? How did this…

When his eyes opened up under his mask he was met with the Soldier's stare drilling holes through it. Gabe flinched, instinctively grabbing at a gun on his thigh, before relaxing his hand. Instead he brought his claws up to Jack’s face and tenderly stroked his cheek. His other hand reached up and pulled his mask off, tossing it across the room to land next to Jack’s visor, and no power on Earth could stop him from pulling Jack into a kiss. 

Their lips crashed together sloppily, somehow out of sync with each other. It only took a few moments to adjust, both of them quickly getting back into the flow. The clash of teeth, tongues, and lips went from awkward to passionate in a matter of seconds. It was as if they never spent all those years apart. Jack pulled away after a moment, looking Gabe in the eyes with fear and longing, afraid of what was happening but needing it oh so badly.

“Is it really you?” He whispered. 

“Hey Jackie. Sorry it took me too long to catch up.” 

“Y-You remember?”

“Yes. God I wish… I wish I could take it all back. I was-” Gabe was cut off by Jack’s lips pressing against his own, warm and soft like forgiveness.

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t care anymore, I just… _Fuck_ , I missed you so much.” Jack choked, emotion overwhelming him. He reached up and grabbed Gabe’s hood, attempting to pull it back and get a good look at him, but Gabe stopped him.

“You shouldn’t…”

“Afraid I won't like what I find under there?”

“Afraid you won’t recognize me.”

Jack shook his head and pushed it off, taking in the visage of his husband for the first time since they nearly killed each other all those years ago. He looked him over, finally able to see more than just his eyes thanks to the bright moonlight shining through the motel window. “You’re still you, Gabe. Older, but you.” Jack grinned.

“Oh, I’m older? You should look in the mirror, silver fox.” Gabe retorted with a chuckle.

"I blame you for this." Jack said light-heartedly, pointing to his hair. 

Gabe laughed before the smile faded and seriousness settled back in. “I don’t know how long I have. I never… I can never hold on to these feelings, these memories of us, of you. It’s always so fleeting.”

“You’re afraid, aren’t you?”

There’s a pause. Fear is an interesting subject for Gabe these days. He wasn’t afraid of who he was normally, but in this moment of clarity he was terrified at what he had become. On top of that, he was scared to lose Jack again. He wouldn’t know when he lost him either, and that hurt most of all. He didn't answer Jack's question with words, instead he nodded slowly.

Jack wrapped his arms around Gabe's body, pulling him into a tight embrace. He wasn’t sure when, _or if_ , he’d ever have the chance to do this again. His face nuzzled into the crook of Gabe’s neck, content to sit like this forever if time would allow it. “I’m not mad at you, not anymore.” Jack mumbled, his hands tightening into fistfulls of Gabe’s coat. 

“I’m mad at me.” Gabe’s voice was full of regret, barely audible in the silence surrounding them. “There's so much I want to tell you, Jackie. If only we had more time...”  
  
“Hey, there's always tomorrow.” The calmness of Jack's voice seeped through Gabe's skin like honey, soothing body and mind. Jack was always the level-headed one. "For now, I think we we each other something."

"Such as?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." Jack whispered, his mouth back on Gabe’s as soon as he finished speaking. Gabe smiled into it, liking where Jack’s train of thought had gone.

Gabe stood up abruptly, pulling Jack along with him before shoving the man onto the bed. He pulled off his guns, his trench coat, his gloves, and his bulletproof vest before Jack sat up and helped him yank his undershirt off over his head. Jack pulled his own undershirt off before laying back down, his fingers sliding into Gabe’s waistband to pull their hips flush together. 

This particular song and dance was also familiar to Gabe’s body, Jack’s too, and without missing a beat Gabe straddled one of Jack’s legs and ground his hips down, both of them moaning against each other’s mouths at the feeling. Eyes closed, tongues sliding back and forth, they reached down to unzip their pants. They gasped when their now freed members touched, their hips moving against each other rhythmically. It had been so long, too long, but this was worth the wait.

Gabe took control, as he usually did, and he pushed Jack’s hand away, replacing it with his own. He wrapped his fingers around both of their lengths, pumping up and down slowly at first while Jack squirmed and moaned beneath him. Jack missed Gabe's massive thighs and Gabe missed those V lines on Jack’s hips that pointed down towards his groin. Honestly, most of all, they just missed each other. Gabe looked down at Jack, biting his lip at the sight. “God you’re gorgeous like this.” 

Jack’s eyes fluttered shut as he slid a hand up Gabe’s chest, the other hand holding firmly onto his waist while Gabe jacked them off together. His pace grew faster and more desperate as he chased release. It had been years, after all, and he couldn't wait another minute. Gabe could always tell when Jack was getting close by the way he panted, the way the flush crept down his neck and chest, the way he moaned Gabe’s name. Pressing his forehead against Jack’s, Gabe softly whispered “Come for me, baby.”

That was all it took to have Jack spilling out onto his own stomach with a moaned _'fuck'_ , which had Gabe coming seconds later - his spend mingling with Jack’s across his taut abdomen. He leaned down, allowing his head to rest on Jack’s shoulder as they slowly came down from their high. Jack held him tightly the whole time, his dull nails digging into Gabe’s scarred skin, as if the man would vanish into mist if he let go. 

Gabe rolled off to Jack’s side, their legs now tangled up together, as he sighed in relief. Their hands met over Jack’s chest, their fingers intertwining before Jack noticed something. 

“Your ring.” He muttered, half there and half blissed out on some cloud high in the sky. “You don’t wear it anymore.”

The melancholy tone of Jack’s voice hit Gabe somewhere deep. “I think they took it when they… I always knew something was missing, always caught myself looking at that hand, never understanding why... Until today.”

“Here,” Jack slid his own ring off his finger and onto Gabe’s. Luckily, they wore the same ring size. Gabe’s fingers were slightly skinnier now but it still fit securely. “I won’t forget, can’t forget. Maybe now you won’t either.” 

Gabe smiled before leaning in to kiss up along Jack’s neck, onto his jaw, and across his cheek before his lips found their home against Jack’s. 

“I won't remember, Jackie.” Gabe’s voice was gruff again, almost sounding like someone else entirely. “I’ll still be gunning for you. Have to, I think… Please don’t let me kill you. Don’t… As long as you remember me then what we had isn’t lost. It won’t be easy for you but...”

“Nothing ever is with us, you know that.” Jack chuckled, stifling tears he could feel Gabe was already shedding for the both of them. “Don’t worry, babe. I won’t give up, I’ll _never_ give up.”

Jack squeezed his eyes closed, refusing to look out of fear that Gabe had already forgotten him again. He felt Gabe’s head come to rest against his shoulder and the peace he felt in that moment was sweeter than death. Jack slowly drifted off, finally content to feel Gabe’s warmth against his skin again. Even now as the Reaper, Gabe ran hot. Jack let that be his last thought before sleep finally took him. 

When he woke up, hours later by the look of it, Gabe was long gone. His clothes, his mask, his guns. All of it. _Gone_. It was like he was never there to begin with and Jack immediately panicked, terrified that all of that had been some crazy, lucid dream. He jumped up, noticing his own state of undress, which was promising, before looking down at his left hand. His wedding ring was gone, a thin, white band of skin under where it wrapped around his finger was all that remained. 

The Soldier smiled sadly. _This would just have to be enough_. He grabbed his things, affixing his visor to his face last, and made to leave. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the door, noticing a note of sorts scratched deep into the wood:

_"Until tomorrow - G.”_


End file.
